Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve devices that assist a user in navigating a vehicle, using techniques such as finding a location of interest; routing between a first location and a second location; and presenting travel-related status information, a speed limit, a traffic notification, or a warning of a hazardous weather or road condition. In many such scenarios, the device advises the user with respect to navigation; e.g., in addition to notifying the user of the presence of traffic ahead along the current route, the device may advise the user to take a different route in order to avoid such traffic. Such travel advisory systems may also utilize a variety of personal information to choose the provision of advice, such as the user's sensitivity to costs, safety, travel time, and ecological impact.